


1001 Djinn Nights

by zorlia



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alibaba centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorlia/pseuds/zorlia
Summary: Alibaba was perfectly happy captaining his ship. Sure, it didn't always hold the most legal of merchandise, but it was his own and it was close to becoming a merchant than he'd ever be. His crew were his family, and he would do anything for them. Despite his past, Alibaba thought that maybe he might have found his place in life.Then he met Aladdin.
Relationships: Aladdin & Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

There are many ways to escape a city unseen. Balbadd is no different, and with his background of being a poor kid in the slums, Alibaba knew of several ways out of the capital. After the treasury fire, Alibaba was at a crossroads of what to do. He knew that he needed to leave, he couldn't stay after Kassim's betrayal. Not when it was all Alibaba's fault. That and Abhmad was all but screaming for Alibaba's head while the King was being seen to the healers after his collapse.

So, this left him with various amount of choices on _how_ he was going to leave. He'd prefer stealing a horse and hightailing out of western gates into the desert. He was in the process of doing just that in fact – a duffle thrown over his shoulder and the plainest clothes he could find on his body – But was stopped when he saw just how many guards were milling around the stable house.

Alibaba dove into a pair of bushes and cursed himself silently. Of course, the stable house was being guarded. The palace was just attacked! They would be on high alert for days now and are watching for any straggler thieves left behind in the direct wake of the attack. So, robbing the royal stable house was out.

There was always one in the city, but he didn't know how well kept those horses were or ready for heavy travel they were. He couldn't ask their owners as well, given that he planned on stealing them in the first place. Not that he would want to. The palace horses, they were well-bred and trained to move at a moment's notice. Also, Alibaba knew that the palace could afford to lose a horse more than a middle-class stable owner.

So his original plan was out. He could walk it, joining a caravan in the morning as a last-minute traveler willing to offer a hand of help. It wasn't exactly what he wanted, given that he'd have to wait until at least sunrise and he wanted to leave _now_.

Still, it was his only choice. Alibaba breathed deeply in an attempt to calm his nerves and scurried his way back to the still undiscovered tunnel he had made. The one that caused all of this. Because he was stupid and didn't watch his mouth and didn't pay attention to Kassim past the older boy's passive attention in _him_. He grew up with Kassim. They were brothers dammit. He knew how Kassim looked when he was planning a hit with his gang. How his eyes would slant like a sly fox as he got good intel that worked in his favor. That he missed it, was too happy to be speaking with Kassim after so long that he _ignored_ it. He shut away the nagging misgivings his stomach was giving him that night and drank, refusing to throw out the trust he had for Kassim.

And now the treasury was empty, the King was in who knew what condition, and Alibaba were running for his life. Or, rather, from his life. He couldn't take it. Every time he blinked he saw fire and smoke and Kassim standing in the middle of it all with a grateful smile as he thanked Alibaba for everything and it just –

It hurt. It tore Alibaba's insides up and the next moment he has to rest the blonde was going to scream and cry until he didn't have a voice anymore. He did this. It was all his fault and despite him knowing this and all the logical facts he was still brought up short on the _why_. Why would Kassim do this? He held no love for the nobles true, but why attack the palace like this? For what purpose? He didn't look like he was in a bad way anymore, not like when they were kids, so there had to be another reason apart from the money. Alibaba didn't get it. He trusted Kassim. Loved him as his family and to have seen his brother do this was mind-boggling. Alibaba half wanted to hunt Kassim down and demand answers, but even if he was brave enough to do so he knew it would be useless. Kassim would go underground now, him and his entire gang. There wouldn't be a whisper of his whereabouts for weeks or even months after this. Not until after the scrutiny of the guards lessened.

So Alibaba swallowed his tears and screaming questions and walked in the shadowed streets of the city. He was heading south, towards the docks. That was where the cheaper inns were and he was likely to find a caravan willing to take him in there. They'd be less willing to look into his background than the more wealthy trading caravans. After that, he'd become just another face in the desert until they hit the oasis cities. After that, Alibaba wasn't sure. He didn't have a real thought out plan apart from leaving Balbadd. He couldn't stay, not with this guilt choking his head and chest. It'd be the death of him.

The guards were running around, heading straight for the palace with shouted orders at the curious civilians to stay back. Alibaba hunched into himself each time a guard ran past him. He needed to get out of the open before someone recognized him. He had no money for an inn room though, and the only person he knew in the city to trust asking a room for was Kassim.

Alibaba was closer to the port now and the smell of saltwater was thick in the night breeze. After the taverns and inns, the sea market stands were stranded and empty in the moonlight. Past them were the dock warehouses and the docks themselves. Four ships were at the port, but one, in particular, caught his interest.

It had lanterns lit and people walking around on the deck. Alibaba glanced at the inns for a moment and deliberated. With going through the desert he had a good idea of where the caravan would be going. He had memorized all of the various food trade routes from his lessons. With a ship, there was no telling where in the world it was sailing to. Anywhere from the Islands to Reim half across the world. Alibaba hadn't thought of joining a ship out of Balbadd because he'd have to wait until the morning. If he was going to wait anyway he'd rather choose the caravan.

But, if that ship was leaving tonight as the amount of noise and work the men were making on the deck suggested, then Alibaba was willing to change his plans. He wanted to leave, the sooner the better and it looked like this was going to be his quickest option.

Alibaba straightened the wrap covering his face and steeled his nerves. He needed to get on that ship, and hopefully, the Captain would be in a merciful mood that evening. Alibaba needed to treat this like another lesson in trading his father was giving him. He wanted something that the Captain could offer, and so he needed to offer something in return.

When he was a kid, he had never dreamt himself growing up to be a Prince, much less as a sailor. Alibaba's mouth twisted painfully as he made way for the ship's gangplank. He also never thought that Kassim would rob the treasury using information that Alibaba unintentionally gave him. It seemed like his life was going through a lot of changes that night.

He boarded the ship with a straight back and faked bravado. The sailors all looked at him suspiciously as they went about their work. Alibaba forced himself to ignore them and headed straight for a man who was in the middle of the deck shouting out orders.

“Cog! Take those barrels to the hull! Jakan, fix that rigging and check the sails! I want to be ready to leave yesterday boys! Move!” He was a younger man, in his early to mid-twenties. Long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail with numerous braids weaved in. It was hard to tell, but his face had tribal tattoos around his eyes that looked almost like a mask. Alibaba had no idea what they could mean or signify.

He was wearing sailing leather with a curved blade at his belt. His jacket fit his body snugly to show off the lean muscles but was open in the front. The white tunic underneath had a few buttons undone at his neck, revealing a gold necklace that glinted in the silver moonlight. At Alibaba's approach, he turned to him with a bemused smile.

“You lost kid?” It was said with kindness, if mockingly. Alibaba gritted his teeth and shook his head. He needed to get on this ship to get out of Balbadd.

“N-no, sir!” Alibaba bowed and squeezed his eyes shut with a mental prayer to the Gods. “I would like to accompany your ship!” Alibaba stood back up and turned his pleading eyes to the surprised Captain. The man blinked away his shock and snorted out a laugh. Around them, the other sailors who had stopped to listen in joined in the mirth. Alibaba felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment.

“Sorry kid,” The man looked over Alibaba and patted his shoulder with a wry smile. “I like your spunk, but we're not taking on any passengers.” He then left before Alibaba could stop him. Alibaba whirled around, mind racing with excuses to stay aboard, but halted.

Boarding the ships were three soldiers and the dockmaster. Alibaba's breath hitched and he scrambled to find a hiding place. He spotted a small row of barrels next to netting. Mind out of ideas, Alibaba ran over and squatted down to fumble with the netting to look as if he was doing anything important. He didn't know the first thing about sailing or ships so for all he knew Alibaba was likely just making a fool of himself.

“To what does the _Night Trinity_ owe this visit?” The Captain's cheerful shout echoed on the ship. He threw his arms out wide and was smiling greatly at the grim looks on the guards. “I know I told you of our nightly departure Sir Mirno.” Mirno was the dockmaster. He scowled heavily at the Captain and crossed his arms with a shake of his head.

“You did tell me about that, but this is for something else Captain Tirdad.” Mirno turned his gaze around the bustling of the ship, noting that while everyone was busy they were all listening in. Mirno didn't look happy about it either from how his mouth soured.

“Then what is it?” Tirdad questioned lightly, smile still firm as if his unwelcome visitors were amusing guests. Mirno, seeming used to the treatment, rolled his eyes.

“Keep this quiet.” The dockmaster warned. Tirdad dipped his head while rolling back on his heels in curiosity. Alibaba twisted to get a better look. He wondered just what the guards were thinking, what the official story was.

“The palace was just attacked,” Mirno stated bluntly. Tirdad's mouth opened in surprise and the eavesdropping sailors all froze. “There was a fire at the treasury. No telling what the full damage is but from what I've been told it's bad. I'm here asking if you've seen anything suspicious, or had anyone trying to stowaway.” Dammit. Alibaba clenched his hands on the netting in front of him. Tirdad didn't so much as look at Alibaba's direction, but there was no way the Captain wasn't thinking about what Alibaba asked.

“How many assailants are we talking about?” Tirdad's voice was lofty like nothing was wrong. Alibaba saw his hand rest at the hilt of his sword though. He felt tears gather in his eyes. It was over. Tirdad was just prolonging the outcome. Alibaba was going to be found out. He should have just been patient and waited at the inn!

“A large group of them, I suppose. Bunch of thieves from the slums if accounts from the guards are to be believed. There's also a search out for the youngest prince; he's been missing since the attack.” Alibaba doubted that they wanted him peacefully. His eldest brother was blaming him for the whole thing. Alibaba could hear the shouts all the way from his own chambers. Mirno would likely put him in chains to deliver at Abhmad's feet.

“We think they scattered in the streets but it's best to cover all of our bases.” Tirdad nodded his head thoughtfully. Alibaba couldn't take it any longer. He needed to leave. There weren't many places he could go that wouldn't catch their attention. He was starting to eye the railing carefully. As much as he didn't want to go swimming it might be his best chance.

“WELL!” Alibaba startled at Tirdad's shout. The Captain was grinning widely and clapped his hands together before addressing his crew. “Have any of you seen a stowaway or have anyone ask for safe passage out of the city?” He looked around the deck with raised brows and a glitter in his eye. For a brief moment, he locked gazes with Alibaba. He couldn't move, frozen with terror, and imagining all the things that will happen to him when Tirdad turns him in. He might not have been a part of Kassim's gang, but he was at fault for the fire. Besides, the guards wouldn't think him any different than Kassim. Alibaba faltered at the thought, breath hitching into an almost wheeze. He wasn't any different than Kassim when it came down to it. Alibaba let his mouth get ahead of him and practically opened the doors for Kassim and the others to rob the palace blind.

The crew all shook their heads and let loose negative murmurs. Alibaba broke his depressing thoughts and looked at them all incredulously. They all saw him walk onto the ship and scurry into a hiding spot when the soldiers came. Not only that, but they were all listening in to Alibaba's request to Tirdad!

Tirdad watched his men quietly with a smug look and shrugged his shoulders to Mirno. “Sorry sir, it looks like nothing of the sort has happened. Now, we do have a schedule to adhere to..” He trailed off with an obvious tilt to his head. Mirno huffed but let himself and the guards be warded off. Tirdad waved to them cheerfully until the three were completely gone. He then turned around sharply and marched to where Alibaba was still crouched.

Alibaba yelped when the man hauled him upwards by the back of his tunic and ripped off his face mask. Tirdad was too fast for him to dodge, and too strong for Alibaba to stop him. Barrack would have despaired Alibaba's lasp in his training. Tirdad looked his uncovered face over with a hum.

“I suggest,” Tirdad started. “That you start speaking up before I call Mirno back.” Alibaba stared up at Tirdad in despair. Around them the crew members started to close in, crooked smiles and amused eyes watching as they listened in. There was no getting out of this.

“M-my name is Alibaba –” He choked on the words before continuing. He told them everything, the words vomiting out of his mouth as the guilt and shame overwhelmed him. Kassim hurt all those guards, robbed the palace, and set fire to the grounds, all because of Alibaba and his big mouth. Now Abhmad wants his head on a pike, his father's condition worsened and he needed to flee the capital. He deserved it too. Because it was all his fault.

Tirdad and his crew listened in silence, letting Alibaba speak his piece without interruption. In the end, Alibaba was set back onto the ground and Tirdad patted his head.

“I think I see what's going on then. You said you wanted out of Balbadd, no matter what right?” Alibaba wiped his eyes and nodded his head quickly. Tirdad's grin turned lethal as he winked at Alibaba.

“Then I guess it's a good thing you stepped onto a smuggling ship!” Alibaba froze. Smugglers? He looked at the crew once more, all of them smiling and laughing at Tirdad's heroic pose he had tried to commit. These people weren't sailors, but smugglers instead? Alibaba knew that it wasn't uncommon for smugglers to stop in the Balbadd port. It was an unmentioned fact of life really.

Hell, if his tutors hadn't been joking, Balbadd's first King was the best smuggler on the seas. Balbadd was a trading city, and as long as the captains paid their dues they were allowed to dock and send out merchandise into the markets without a problem.

“Boys! Meet the new crew member: Alibaba!” Still, Alibaba had no clue that was what he was getting himself into. He had a feeling that things were going to be very different for him.

Maybe he should have waited at the inn after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was an alternate title, "Alternate Path: A quest in making an OP Alibaba" but I thought the other one flowed better. This is literally just my fever dream of an idea of making Alibaba as powerful as I can. And I can hear some of you now, "Alibaba is only a wonderful character because he's NOT over powered. He's the ultimate underdog." And I agree 10000000000%
> 
> But - I know, that deep down, in every Alibaba fan, that as much as we love our underdog champ, we want to see him as powerful as Sinbad. We want him in the lights. With the pizazz and Razzle Dazzle. Well call me Richard Geer cause I'm about to Razzle the absolute Dazzle out of Alibaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reposting of the second chapter, because I was unsatisfied with how I executed it before. So here is a revamped Chapter 2

“If you think that knot is going to hold, I will personally throw you overboard.” The scathing tone of Nina was enough to put fear into any man. Alibaba's shoulders hunched as her shadow loomed over his body. It was amazing how much intimidation she could fit into her short stature. It was equally terrifying whenever she deemed it needed to use that to her advantage.

Life at the sea was nothing like what he imagined. Stories from his mother's tales of Sinbad's adventures or the tall tales from sailors in port did nothing to prepare him. Alibaba imagined grand storms and terrible monsters. Or speedy voyages on the run from the Navy and high stakes battles against pirates.

Ships, as it turned out, were not fast. That was the _last_ thing they were. At least not the _Night Trinity_. Also, storms were not as common as the average Sinbad tale would have you believe. The same could be said for sea monsters. Thankfully. The weather was usually of the sunny sort, beaming down at the crew without mercy. The speed of the ship was a respectable 15 knots according to Captain Tirdad. Not that Alibaba knew what that meant.

In the last few months, Alibaba had yet to find his place among the crew. It was obvious he knew nothing of the trade. Added to obvious shared history the crew had with each other, that Alibaba was not a part of, it was hard to fit in. Currently, Alibaba would just fill in whatever position that was needed at one time.

Chores. They had him doing the ship chores that no one else wanted to do.

“I don't understand it.” Alibaba whined. When he pulled on one end of the knot it easily came undone, just as Nina predicted. He had been practicing his knots while in his free time. No matter how many times he tried, he just couldn't get it right.

Nina scoffed with a roll of her eyes. She was the First Mate of the ship, marking her as the second in command. Her dark hair was cut in a choppy manner. As if she would just take her dagger and hack it off herself. It was an easy image to picture.

“Break's over and the deck needs swabbing.” She hitched a thumb over her shoulder to the mop and water bucket was waiting. Beside it stood a tall and bulky man with a gap-toothed smile. Alibaba sighed and dropped the rope.

The man beside the mop snickered as Alibaba took up the mop and began the tedious task. Alibaba did his level best to ignore it. After all, this was better than being arrested by his brothers.

That was the common thought in his head. No matter the difficulties, it was better than what was awaiting him in Balbadd. Alibaba was never one to shy away from hard work before, he'd be dammed if he'd start to now.

_Even if swabbing the deck was the worst_.

* * *

The night was Alibaba's favorite aspect of this new life. The hustle and hard work of the day would slow into a soothing calm. Most of the crew would either be eating dinner, or playing cards in the holding deck. The only people out on the top deck were the helmsman and few others.

It was Alibaba's turn at first watch. It was both his favored and most simple task. He'd stay on the top deck and watch the surrounding waters, and scream if there was anything amiss. Alibaba had the sneaking suspicion that they made up the job just for him. Anyone else could do the same while doing their own more important work. And they'd actually know if there was something wrong long before Alibaba would.

Still, Alibaba didn't mind. It was his time to wander the top deck without having orders shouted him. He could sit at the ship rails and enjoy the night breeze. And practice his knots.

“Damn it!” Alibaba whimpered as the knot came undone at the slightest tug, the rope unraveling into his hands. “Stupid _boats_ with their stupid _sailors_ , and their stupid _captains_ , and their _stupid knots_!” Alibaba jumped up and lifted the giant spool of rope over his head in a threateningly unbalanced manner. Not that he cared at that moment. He was too focused on trying to throw the offending equipment overboard.

“What are you doing?” A soft and dangerously calm voice asked from just behind Alibaba's shoulder.

“Ahhhhhhh!” Alibaba shrieked loudly. The boy jumped and lost his balance, falling to the deck on his behind. The rope spooled out and buried him without mercy. Likely to get vengeance for the attempted murder.

Alibaba peeked out warily to the stoic form next to him. It was a short man wearing a long-sleeved tunic with dark pants and boots. At his hip, a coiled whip was hooked to his leather belt. Long pale blue hair was brushed back into low tails, nine in total. A few hairs stubbornly poked out around his face and forehead. Bright green eyes narrowed.

“What are you doing?” Shinrin repeated, mouth tugging into a frown.

“Uh,” Alibaba scrambled to get out of the tangle of rope. “Practicing my knots for Nina?” It came out as more of a question than a statement. Shinrin raised a curious brow, before nodding to the rope. As if to say, O _kay then, get on with it_.

Shinrin was a man of few words, but that never stopped him from getting his point across.

Alibaba blew out a held breath and looked at the rope. The stupid _evil_ rope.

“Alibaba.”

With a startled yelp Alibaba got back to work. Only this time he had Shinrin's silent glares as company. They kept a companionable silence that Alibaba was thankful for. If it was Nina, the woman would have been berating every mistake Alibaba made before he would even realize he did something wrong. Nina was a wonderful, terrifying person that Alibaba respect.

That said; she's a terrible teacher.

“There.” Alibaba tightened the knot with a smile. Shinrin eyed the knot for a moment. Then he reached forward and carefully pulled at one end. When the rope spilled back into its previous form, knot undone, Alibaba held in the urge to scream.

“I'm never going to get this!” He whined in frustration. Nina was going to skewer him alive and throw him overboard for the fish to eat. Tirdad would let her too. The crazy man would just watch and laugh without mercy. Hell, he might even help Nina in the act.

He could imagine the crew's jokes and celebration after the fact. The damn sadists.

“Alibaba.” Shinrin poked Alibaba's cheek sharply. He cringed and looked at the man. Instead of looking annoyed or angry, like what Nina would have, Shinrin still had his blank stare.

“Watch.” He ordered calmly. Alibaba frowned but did as told. Shinrin was an odd fellow normally, but this was well out of the ordinary.

Shinrin carefully pulled the rope into a series of positions before giving a snug yank. A perfect version of the knot Alibaba was trying to master. Shinrin then pulled the rope apart and handed it to Alibaba.

“Now you.” Alibaba tried and failed to hide his grimace. While it was nice that Shinrin was trying to help, Alibaba was sure that it wouldn't work. He still gave it a try, if only to placate the other man.

When he failed again, Shinrin pulled the rope back before Alibaba could fall into despair again. “Watch.” He repeated, doing the same motions as before.

They went back and forth several times that night. Alibaba was nowhere near proficient in the craft, but he was getting somewhat better. When it came time for bed, he made sure to thank Shinrin.

“I know that you had better things to do, so thanks.” Alibaba said with a smile. The last knot had at least stayed intact after a small tug, even if it still wasn't strong enough to use on the rigging.

Shinrin pooled the rope off to the side silently. “We are only as strong as our weakest link.” He said in response, giving Alibaba a small pat on the head. The man then climbed up the rigging, vanishing from sight as if he wasn't there.

Alibaba gaped, a hand tenderly touching the top of his head.

_He totally just called me the weakest member of the crew._ Alibaba thought, aghast.

Shinrin's 'training' continued through the days after that. He would randomly show up at Alibaba's elbow and teach him until Alibaba was able to make progress. After the lesson, he would pat Alibaba's head and walk away without offering any explanation as to _why_ he was doing this.

“He likes you.” Nina offered when told about the situation. She took a large bite from the apple skewered on her dagger. “I mean you do have that kind of dog appeal.”

“Dog appeal?” Alibaba questioned, nearly stabbing himself with the knife he was using to peel a potato. He was on kitchen duty that day, helping out the cook with dinner. Alibaba was never allowed near the stove or the actual cooking process. Instead, he was always sent to peel or cut vegetables and fruit.

“Yeah. You know, like a puppy.” That was not an ideal answer. Alibaba frowned and started to peel the potato a bit more harshly than needed.

“I'm not a pet.” He snapped. Nina laughed, waving off the annoyed tone in a way similar to Tirdad.

“No, but you are pretty much useless like one.” She countered without mercy. “Your knots are barely passable, you still have land legs when we hit storms, you can't climb the rigging without getting tangled, and you're too scared of heights to get into the crow's nest.” She ticked off each point with a finger, smirking at him. Alibaba frowned and looked away with a dark blush.

He _knew_ he wasn't good at this sailor life. Alibaba wasn't stupid. The only reason he was here was that Tirdad took pity on him and gave him a chance. If Alibaba couldn't make himself useful to the crew before their next stop, there was no doubt that Tirdad would kick Alibaba out without even a goodbye.

Alibaba wasn't so sure he'd be able to make it on his own if that happened. It would have been one thing if he went on his own from Balbadd. He knew the country and its customs well enough that he could have made it through the country without much issue.

Hell, if he was lucky, Alibaba was sure he'd be able to make it all the way to Quishan.

Now, however, he wasn't in Balbadd or Quishan. They were on the way to Reim and Alibaba had no idea what he would do if left stranded there. So he needed to what he could to avoid that fate.

The problem was that Alibaba just didn't have the amount of experience that the crew did. They were all practically raised on a ship, while Alibaba was – the complete opposite. He knew the slums and its own customs like the back of his hand, but that was barely any help on the sea. At best it made it easier to interact with the crew.

Everything else he knew was learned in the palace. Sadly, Rashid did not think that sailing was a subject Alibaba needed to study in.

Nina left Alibaba to his thoughts, seeming to be done with the conversation. It left Alibaba in a bad mood for the rest of the evening. He kept to himself at dinner and mourned his options silently.

He was at a severe disadvantage. That was a fact. Alibaba sighed to himself before quietly leaving the room for the top deck. The night air felt cool to his skin and helped him calm down. There was no use being so morose about this. It wouldn't help. Alibaba just needed to find another way to be helpful.

“Alibaba.” Shinrin didn't blink at the unholy shriek Alibaba let out at the man's surprise appearance. In his hands was a spool of rope, and a familiar look in his eyes. Alibaba quickly shook his head and backed away.

“No.” He ordered with a frown. Shinrin paused and quirked a brow in question. “I'm not some charity case or a – a – _pet_ to be taken care of.” Nina's teasing words were still on repeat in Alibaba's head. “I know that I'm useless right now but I'm going to find a different way to help the crew!” And he _would_. Alibaba didn't know how yet, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Shinrin looked Alibaba over for a moment. The silence was unnerving, making Alibaba feel as if he misstepped.

“So you're giving up?” Shinrin asked. Alibaba frowned.

“What? No.” He responded in a baffled manner. “I just said -” Alibaba's words were cut off as Shinrin tossed the rope at the blonde's face.

“Then we'll keep going.” Shinrin continued without pause. Alibaba tried to argue, but it was met with a stonewalled defense and blank stare that made him give up. So Alibaba once again set out to complete a series of knots on the rope.

About ten minutes into the lesson, when Shinrin was once again showing Alibaba the process, the other man spoke up.

“You aren't a pet.” He said. Alibaba, thrown from the sudden subject change, almost didn't know what Shinrin was talking about. But then he remembered.

“However, you _are_ a charity case.” Shinrin paused in his movements and pinned Alibaba with an intense look that prevented any arguing. “Tirdad had no reason to take you in. There was no obligation to hide you from the guards in Balbadd. He could have left you there.”

That was true. Tirdad really didn't have a reason to help Alibaba. In fact, he had more reason to turn the boy in. The Captain would have gotten a reward for turning Alibaba in. And Alibaba wouldn't have blamed him. In fact, he had been so sure that Tirdad was going to do just that.

“But he didn't.” Alibaba said softly, looking towards the helm where the man in question was steering the ship.

“But he didn't.” Shinrin repeated with a smile. “You are in debt to Tirdad and the _Night Trinity_. And if you're anything like I was, you'll want to repay that debt as quickly as possible.” This new information caused Alibaba to turn back to Shinrin in surprise.

“Tirdad helped you too?” He asked. Shinrin nodded.

“I know what's it like to be new to the sea, and desperate to find my place.” Shinrin smiled softly at Alibaba. “That's why I'm helping you.” He then handed the rope back to Alibaba.

The blonde stared down at the rope for a beat. “Why did Tirdad do it?” _Why did he save me?_ He didn't ask, but he was sure that Shinrin knew what Alibaba meant. The other shrugged and looked over at the moonlit waters.

“Who knows?” He answered. “Tirdad does what Tirdad wants. I've given up figuring the man out years ago.” That was fair. Tirdad really was a mystery, and Alibaba was unsure if anyone really knew the man completely.

The two went back to working quietly together, but now with a better understanding. Alibaba still didn't know what his place on this ship, or in his own life, was. Despite this, he was sure that he would find out. With help from Shinrin and the others, it wouldn't be a journey done alone. Something that Alibaba couldn't help but be thankful for.

Going off on his own from Balbadd would have been easier. But it would have been more lonely. And Alibaba happy to have met Tirdad and the _Night Trinity_ 's crew.

* * *

“Whoa!” Alibaba's face was split into an awed smile as they came into port. Balbadd was a country built upon its trade, with the capital showcasing it with a large and diverse port that supplied a constant supply for the city markets.

That said, Narpolia was on a completely different level. The port was larger and filled with an energy that Alibaba had never seen in Balbadd.

Docked ships moved cargo with the practiced ease of years of work. A small bazaar was set up smack in the middle of the pavilion. Its vendors were calling out bargain deals and doing their own trades with sailors and native citizens alike. Off to one side, there was a small group that was busking, dancing to an upbeat drum. Alibaba could smell various herbs and foods, and there was a constant noise of bustling people that warmed his heart.

It was an outright assault on the senses. Alibaba loved every second of it.

“It really is a sight to behold.” Alibaba yelped as a clap on the back nearly sent him overboard. Tirdad caught him by the sleeve with a laugh. The older man winked down at Alibaba. “Ready to finally be on land kid?” Though blushing from almost falling, Alibaba's smile was still present.

“Yes!” He cheered. Tirdad let out a bellowing laugh at the enthused response and tossed Alibaba away from the rail.

“Then get to work!” He ordered. “We have a haul to unload and the sooner the better.” Alibaba nodded and scurried to do as told. While he wasn't a fan of hard labor – his strength was not something to be envious of – Alibaba went into it with a gusto that day.

He had come into the sea life slowly. Alibaba was still nowhere near the level of anyone on the crew, but now he wasn't a burden either. He was even able to stay top deck for the last storm they went through.

Granted the only thing he did was run around the ship delivering tools or items to the crew as needed, but it was better than nothing!

Reim was something he had only read about, and never did he imagine visiting the country. It was an amazing experience that he wanted to enjoy to the fullest before they left port.

Even Nina was able to see Alibaba's good mood.

“You're vibrating out of your skin.” She commented idly from her place by the gangplank. Alibaba only grinned in response. She snorted. “Okay, Tirdad Jr.” That made his smile quell, an almost sick grimace overtaking him at the mere thought.

“I want to get three boxes of silk,” She continued, ignoring Alibaba. “ _Not_ the ones from Kou. It was hell getting our hands on that. Take them to Augustus Celi in the market. Bring Shinrin with you, he'll know where to go. The agreed price is 200 gold.” She then waved Alibaba off and turned to yell at Velli, who had dropped a barrel of fish.

Alibaba found Shinrin in the cargo with most of the crew. He was helping another with hauling a well-detailed rug.

“Shinrin!” Alibaba hollered, waving the man down. They paused, giving Alibaba a chance to explain the situation. “Nina wants you to help me make a delivery to Augustus Celi.” He nodded and traded places with someone else.

Finding the silks were easy, and Alibaba took care to ensure they grabbed the correct boxes. He did not want to get on Nina's bad side by messing up so early on. The Shinrin insisted on carrying all three boxes. They were large or heavy so it wasn't a problem, but Alibaba found it a bit strange.

The thought was lost, however, as they got topside and got closer to the gangplank. Finally. He was going to be off the ship and on dry land. In a port, with markets and vendors and people that didn't cheat at dice or strand him in the crow's nest.

It wasn't Balbadd, but it was enough like it that the nostalgia was enough to choke on.

Alibaba followed Shinrin down the plank and couldn't help but swivel his head to and fro at all the sights. It was simply beautiful in its chaos, and he couldn't wait to-

“Aguh!” Alibaba took barely two steps off the plank before falling on his face, cutting his thoughts off. He had suddenly lost his balance and paid for it by getting gravel in the face. From the ship, there was the sound of laughter and cheers. From above, Shinrin smiled down at Alibaba.

“Welcome to port.” He said, holding out a hand for Alibaba to take. Swallowing his pride, Alibaba took it and carefully rose to his feet. His balance was still off for some reason. He was swaying, and it was hard to take a step forward.

“What's going on?” He asked warily. He was walking as if drunk. Shinrin waited patiently as Alibaba kept a slow and deliberate pace.

“You still have sea legs,” Shinrin explained. “You got used to the sea's movements and walking on the ship as it rocked with the waves. Now that you are on land, the ground is stable and your legs aren't used to the change yet.” That was...interesting. It would have been great to have known about it before he got off the ship.

Then again, it was the _Night Trinity_. There was no way the crew would warn him.

So Alibaba sighed and added it to the list of things he needed to pay back to the _Night Trinity_. Which was quickly getting so long that he doubted he'd ever be able to complete it.

Luckily Augustus wasn't far into the port market. Alibaba let out a sigh of relief as they came upon the fabric stand. He tried to subtly lean against the counter to give his legs a break. Judging by Shinrin's amused glint in the eyes, he failed.

“Ah! It's so nice to see my friends from the _Night Trinity_!” Augustus claimed. He was wearing simple white robes with a blue sash. Alibaba smiled, pulling on a familiar face used when trying to charm the adults as a kid.

“Sir Augustus Celi, it's great to see you in such health! The weather is perfect for the markets today is it not?” He could feel a curious gaze from Shinrin but ignored it with ease. Augustus blinked in surprise before letting a jovial laugh and smile.

“And here I thought your lot was nothing but brigands!” He exclaimed. Alibaba mentally winced at the mere thought of Nina's reaction to being called a _brigand_. “But here is a man of manners! The day _is_ good for the markets. Especially for those wishing to outfit themselves in the newest trend of silks.” The man eyed the boxes in Shinrin's hands pointedly.

Alibaba nodded respectfully.

“Three boxes filled with some of our finest silks on hand.” Not exactly true but there was no way that the man would be able to afford Kou silk. Alibaba didn't know anything about the country and its trades, but he had seen the quality of the product. It was something that the Queen of Balbaad would kill for.

Tirdad was likely meant for them to go to a specific buyer instead of a normal vendor.

Shinrin set the boxes on the counter so that Augustus could inspect the delivery. It was a normal exchange that benign in nature. Alibaba let his eyes roam around, eyeing several interesting stands with a hum.

There was one that selling an interesting design of jewelry that Alibaba wanted to get a closer look at. It could be an interesting sell if you knew the right buyers. He was sure that the noblewomen of Balbadd would be very interested in the different trends.

“Well, it seems everything is in order!” Augustus said, catching Alibaba's attention. He snapped his fingers and a girl with braided hair came forward to grab the silks.

“Ah,” Alibaba held up a hand with a rueful smile. “I will need to get the payment settled before letting you put them in your inventory.” Alibaba let his face fall into an embarrassed smile with a shrug.

“The boss was very clear with me.” He added apologetically. Augustus froze, his smile twitching for but a moment. Alibaba was sure that most of the time whoever delivered the product just let the vendor do as he pleased. So long as they got paid, they didn't mind.

“Ah, yes my mistake.” Augustus quickly recovered and reached under the stand. “Now, 200 was the agreed price correct?” Alibaba nodded. Augustus smiled.

“Good. Now from that, I'll subtract the cost of the damages, the vendor tax, and the missing green silks I had requested the last time you were in port. That brings it down to a total of 100 gold.” The man dropped a bag of coins on the counter, the smile still in place.

Shinrin went to grab the bag, but Alibaba's hand shot out and snatched the wrist before he had the chance. Alibaba's smile was still firmly in place, and he kept his friendly facade with practice. The only difference was that before, it was just a mask, and now it was sharpened into a weapon.

_Like hell_ , he thought to himself.

“What damages do you mean?” He asked with concern. “I thought you said everything was in order?” Augustus gave a pleased hum and nodded with a rueful smile.

“Well, as in order as I expect from your ship. I already knew to not get too hopeful on the quality of the product upon delivery.” Alibaba hummed back, copying the man's demeanor.

“The vendor tax?” Alibaba asked. Augustus nodded with a sigh.

“You're new around here so I understand that you don't know about it. It's a small price to pay for your trade in the markets I assure you. Barely noticeable in the end price, but still needed as per customs.” Alibaba nodded, and let go of Shinrin's wrist. He then stepped between Shinrin and the stall, legs thankfully not giving out on him.

“Can you show me the quality damages that you're talking about?” Augustus shook his head sadly at Alibaba's question.

“I would but I assure you that you wouldn't be able to notice either way. No one from the _Night Trinity_ has before, nor would I expect them to. Silks are of a fine trade for those in the upper class. It's easy to miss the nuances in the threads for those of your kind.” Augustus shrugged. “It's something I've come to expect in my tradings with the self-owned trade ships. It's not my first sale with your ship, and I've come to expect it by now. A small price to pay to avoid using the larger trading companies and their fees.” This was said with a genuine grimace.

“I see.” Alibaba nodded. “Well, in that case, I'm sure we can come to an agreement.” Augustus nodded quickly and opened his mouth to agree, but Alibaba barrelled, interrupting him.

“The thread count of the silks are of the normal expected quality you'd find in any noble house I assure you. While they aren't of Kou standards, it's well known how divine the silks from Artemyra are. As for and damages caused by travel, the boxes were sealed tightly and kept well out of any danger of water damage or tearing. What's more, I can only think you happened to miss the green silk that's included, at the bottom of the second box there.” Alibaba pointed to the one in question.

“And from what I am aware, only merchants are required to pay a 'Vendor Tax' to the Trade Union. While the _Night Trinity_ is a supplier of goods, we ourselves are not merchants. We are a trade ship, carrying goods from one land to another, at the behest of the merchants of the world's nations. The middle man, so to speak. I understand how you might have misunderstood. It could have happened to anyone.” By this point, the man's face had twisted and gone a worryingly purple shade.

“Now, because you have added a fee onto our product that is not valid, you owe the _Night Trinity_ back the equal amount. Approximately how long have you purchased goods from our ship?” Augustus choked on a breath, looking ready to murder Alibaba.

“Five years.” Shinrin intoned sharply, not giving the man a chance to speak. Alibaba nodded calmly with his smile still in place.

“Yes, and given that we come into port at least what, five times a year on a slow season?” He glanced to Shinrin, who nodded mutely. Alibaba hummed and gave a sharp nod. “Yes, then you would owe back at least 700 gold, 100 per year plus interest, and added on top of the silks price of 200 that would bring our total to a complete 900. Now you still have worries as to the quality of the silks of this particular shipment. Of which I understand, if disagree with. So as a discount, we can bring the total to a simple 850 gold.” Alibaba folded his arms and waited.

Finally getting his breath back, Augustus sneered down at Alibaba with contempt. “This is outrageous!” He seethed. “I am a respectable merchant of Narpolia and you are barely above that of a pirate and you dare accuse me of fraud?” Augustus continued to rant, words blurring together in the rage.

The commotion was attracting attention in the area, from both merchants and customers alike. Beside Alibaba, Shinrin stiffened and his face turned to stone. Alibaba subtly elbowed the man, shaking his head. Augustus calling Alibaba, and in part the _Night Trinity,_ anything close to a pirate was a major insult. One that would have caused a fight if it were anyone else with Alibaba.

“-The sheer audacity of your lot is loathsome!” Augustus seemed to finally come towards the end of his rant. “850 gold for three boxes of silks? I'll not hear of it! I said 100, and for this clear insult to myself and my business I am now offering 75 gold, no more!” Alibaba sighed ruefully.

“It is a shame that you do not see the core issue at hand.” He began. “For one, you already agreed to the knowledge of our silks not being as high quality as most _before_ agreeing to our price. So even _if_ our silk was not of top tier quality, you cannot claim a damage fee. As for the back pay owed to the _Night Trinity_ from your mistake in adding a Vendor Tax, I would be more than happy to go to the Trade Union and have their officials sort the matter out.” Therefore airing out his scam to the officials and giving an endless amount of fines. While the union wouldn't enforce that Augustus pays the _Night Trinity_ back, he would pay more in fines than what Alibaba just offered.

And Augustus knew that, from his pale expression.

“850 gold.” _Your move._ Alibaba waited patiently as the older man visibly shook. In the background, the crowds were whispering, and those who were looking at the wares had backed away with dismissive expressions.

As if suddenly realizing the audience, Augustus calmed down and fell back into a more polite manner. He gave Alibaba a strained smile.

“I see. There will be no need for that. Give me one moment.” He then quietly barked at his assistants to watch the counter before getting the remaining money. Alibaba accepted the larger bag of coin pleasantly.

“Pleasure doing business with you Sir Augustus! The _Night Trinity_ looks forward to working with you again!” Something that wouldn't happen, given the merchant's pinched expression and Shinrin's snort of derision.

On the way back to the ship, Shinrin glanced to Alibaba carefully.

“That was interesting.” He commented idly. Alibaba let out a small chuckle and shrugged.

“I couldn't just let him scam you like that.” He said with a pout. While the _Night Trinity_ wasn't a ship of high reputation, it was manned by good people. Alibaba might have gone a bit hard on the man, but really it was only fair. He had managed to scam Tirdad and Nina out of hundreds of coin over the years.

Shinrin took the answer without question. They traveled back to the ship quickly, dropping the coin off to a very surprised Nina.

“The fuck?” She exclaimed, red hair wild and puffed out like an angry cat. From behind her, Tirdad whistled lowly and eyed Alibaba with a new light.

“Well, looks like we've got ourselves a shark in the waters after all.” He said cryptically. Alibaba frowned at the odd phrasing, not understanding. “Go on and enjoy the port. You've earned yourself the day off with this haul.” Tirdad winked and snatched one of the coin bags from Nina with a snicker. She was immediately on his retreating tail, voice screeching in unholy terror.

Alibaba couldn't help but laugh at their antics. Life on the _Night Trinity_ was nothing like what he had before. Though, he started to think that it might become something he could get used to. Alibaba looked out at the port and grounded himself in the swirling feeling in his chest.

This was going to be amazing. He just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally went to Kygore's Bokura no Bouken to get a good reference on how I was going to have Salesman Alibaba was going to be like (I love their interpretation and the story as a whole) and I soooooo just ended up re-reading the whole fic lmao. If you haven't read the fic and you like Alibaba, I HIGHLY suggest you check it out.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961543/chapters/52406647


End file.
